


Overrun by Rats

by KDramas



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: F/M, Family, One Shot, Romance, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDramas/pseuds/KDramas
Summary: A one shot about Rat. He starts acting stranger than he normally is and the crew starts getting curious. He always goes back out into sea after they land for a break. They follow him out one day and the reality they find out blows them away.





	1. Getting curious

They landed once again on land. The rag tag group of pirates were hoping for a longer break than the last. “How long are we staying on land this time Sinbad,” Kale asked.  
“A week. We need to be prepared for our next adventure. Whenever I figure out what that adventure is,” Sinbad says as he walks across the plank connected to the dock.  
“Of course you don’t know where we are going or what we are doing,” Marina complains to her boyfriend.  
“That’s the fun of adventure my dear,” he says turning around to the rest of the crew. “Do whatever you want scallywags for the rest of the week just meet back here in a week. If you need us, we will be at the local tavern,” he says as he puts his arm around Marina and they go in the direction of the tavern.  
“Goody,” Rat says looping away towards the opposite end of the dock.  
“Does anyone ever wonder where he goes when we land? Because I know I do,” Li voices.  
“I know I do,” Jin says.  
“I once saw him get on another boat and head out to sea. I don’t understand how he does it. I know I’m sick of boats and sea after we land. I have to have motivation to get back on the boat after being on it for how long we have,” Chum says.  
“Guys, guys, let’s not get into other people’s business. What Rat does with his time on land is Rat’s business. Besides I’m just happy that he’s not bugging us like he normally does,” Kale says.  
“Too true,” Lin says. They all get off the boat then and go their separate ways for the week.  
Soon the week on land comes to an end. “I don’t want to go back,” Li complains as he carries supplies up to the ship.  
“Stop complaining Li. At least we got the good ale this time,” Jin says smiling widely at him.  
“That’s my only motivation right now,” Li mutters darkly.  
“Hey guys. You know where Rat is? We’re almost done, he's usually back by now,” Sinbad asks.  
“I don’t know Captain. Last time we saw him he was in a boat going back into sea,” Kale replies.  
“I wonder what the hell he does out in sea without us,” Sinbad wanders.  
“So do I,” Li says.  
“But Kale says it isn’t our business,” Jin mutters.  
“That’s because it isn’t,” Kale says fuming.  
“Whoa there big boy. Let’s save this for later,” Sinbad says.  
“Sorry I’m late Captain,” Rat says as he runs onto the ship, “I got preoccupied.”  
“That’s fine Rat. Just don’t let it happen again,” Sinbad says.  
“What were you up to anyways Rat,” Marina asks.  
“Nothing, my lady. Just what I normally do,” Rat says as he starts to go to his position.  
“Did he just avoid answering her,” Chum says looking amazed.  
“He never avoids answering me. He always gives me straight answers. Sinbad I think something's going on. Maybe the Captain should have a talk with him,” she says.  
“Maybe,” Sinbad says trailing off. He then goes to the wheel and they leave the island.  
Li and Jin are now looking at Kale expectantly. “Fine you guys, I’ll admit it. Rat has been acting odd, and odder than he normally is. Maybe we should investigate,” Kale says.  
*Rats POV*  
Kale just yelled up at me to report to the Captain’s chambers after sunset. I start getting anxious. My palms are sweating as I head to his chambers. I start to instantly wonder if he’s now noticed the ship that follows slightly behind ours. I’ve hidden that secret from the crew a long time. I start freaking out if I gave it away this time. I knock on the door slightly and I hear Sinbad say “Come in Rat.”  
I walk in and sit down fidgeting with my hands as I sit there anxiously awaiting to be asked that question. “Am I in trouble boss,” I ask hoping to avoid the subject as long as possible.  
“No Rat you’re not. Just me and the crew have noticed acting particular,” he says looking at me questionably.  
I start breaking out in sweat. I answer “I don’t know what you mean sir. I mean I’ve always been particular. It’s normal by now for you I thought, as well as the guys.  
“Yea it is. I just meant more particular than usual. I mean when we land on land you go back onto sea. What’s that about? Plus you avoided answering Marina and you’ve never done that before,” Sinbad says.  
“It’s nothing sir. I just love sea more than land. Plus I like fishing and that’s what I do there. Then camp out and eat the fish I caught. Plus some of the crew is annoying and I can’t stand being with them any longer than I have to. So when we land that’s my escape,” I say. Surprising myself with that story that I just made up.  
Sinbad nods at it and says “Fine you can go. Just stop being odder than your usual self. You’re worrying us.”  
“Ey ey captain,” I say saluting him as I go back to my post. I breath a sigh of relief when I’m up in the bird’s nest. He didn’t catch me. I grab my telescope and look behind us and see the ship is still there. A light smile crosses my face and then I decide it’s time to sleep.


	2. Doubting his story

*Sinbad’s POV*  
I wake up and immediately go to the top of the ship. I search for Kale and find him. “So what’d he say,” Kale asks.  
“He likes to fish and also get away from the rest of the crew,” I say. “Though he was lying, I could tell,” I say.  
“Ah, want me to keep an eye on him,” Kale asks.  
“Yes please,” I say. “I just wonder what he’s up to and if it will eventually get us into trouble,” I say.  
“Yea. I hope not,” Kale says. I nod at him to signal good work and look up to where Rat happens to be. I see him looking around with his telescope as usual. I sigh hoping that he won’t cause us to get into anymore trouble than we already have been in.  
*Third person POV*  
They once again land after a month on the water. Everyone leaves the ship quickly this time for two weeks. Sinbad winks at Kale before he leaves the ship and Kale nods at him in understanding. Kale watches Rat scurry about the ship. Rat checks the ship and notices Kale who happens to be pretending to check things.  
“Is it alright for me to go,” Rat asks.  
“Sure,” Kale says shrugging. Rat then leaves and goes towards the other end of the dock once again. Kale pulls out a telescope and watches Rat get a boat and row off to sea. Kale watches him as Rat disappears behind a ship that’s smaller than theirs. “Darn, ship get out of the way,” Kale mutters darkly. As he watches the ship slowly sail away he notices that Rat has disappeared behind it. Either he was out of sight or he got on the smaller ship. Kale trains the telescope on the other ship that he strangely recognizes somehow, but sees no sign of Rat anywhere.  
Kale sighs and gets off the ship and goes to the tavern to see Sinbad. When he enters he hears “Kale,” yelled out by a drunken Li, “come join us.”  
“Maybe another time guys,” he says as he goes to the table where Sinbad is looking at maps with Marina.  
“Have an update,” Sinbad asks without looking up as Kale sits down.  
“Yes. He sailed out past a ship that was smaller than ours and disappeared. I believe he either went beyond the ship or he boarded the ship. Though I didn’t see any sign of him on it. The strangest thing is though I recognize the ship that he either went past or boarded on,” Kale says.  
“Really? That’s odd. Where have you seen it before,” Sinbad asks.  
“Well mostly when we land sometimes I see it. Plus sometimes I get a glimpse of it behind us. You think Rat is betraying us,” Kale asks.  
“I don’t think he would, but who knows. The next time we land, we will follow him out there,” Sinbad says.   
Soon the two weeks are finished and Rat comes back earlier this time. “Enjoy your fishing Rat,” Sinbad asks.  
Rat jumps a tad as he carries a barrel onto the ship and answers “Yes Captain. It was a good break.”  
“Good. Though next time though I expect you to bring some with you,” Sinbad says as he winks at Rat. Rat nods and goes back to carry more stuff on the ship.  
*Rat’s POV*  
I’m sitting in my bird’s nest wondering how the heck I’m going to pull off bringing fish back to the boat. I hate fishing I don’t even know how. I sigh and put my head in my hands. I run my hands through my hair trying to think of a cover story when I come back empty handed. I also wish I had come up with a better story for hiding my secret. I start getting stressed out. I then take the telescope and look behind us to see the ship still following us ever so slightly. I start to relax instantly. I then feel tired and go to sleep.  
*Kale’s POV*  
I notice Rat looking behind us with a telescope and instantly relax. I guess that the ship he goes to is following us yet again. Though the odd thing is he seemed to relax when he noticed that it was still behind us. Maybe it holds something precious to him. But what could be precious to a rat?


	3. Finding out his secret

They land on land yet again and instantly everyone gets off the boat except Rat. Sinbad yells “Don’t forget to bring us yummy fish back, Rat.” As he leaves the boat. Rat looks up and notices that they are all gone. He thinks it a bit odd, but goes onto his daily business. He goes to the end of the dock and gets a different boat. Though unknown to him the crew is watching. They get a different boat after him and follow behind aways.  
They see him get onto the other boat that always follows them. They watch and wait, then follow behind. When they get on the boat it is oddly empty. No one is steering the ship and no one is on deck. “This feels odd,” Li voices up.  
“Feels like this boat is haunted,” Jin says.  
“Be prepared for anything boys,” Sinbad says. He unsheathes his sword and everyone follows suit. They go down into the boat. Soon they hear scurrying around and weird noises.  
“What the hell is going on in this ship,” Marina says as she shivers.  
“I have no idea,” Sinbad says, “but stay close.”  
They then soon reach the door and her talking that is being muted by the door in front of them. Sinbad then kicks it down and says “Ha. Knew you were lying.”  
Rat looks startled and bewildered then the guys notice the woman next to him with bright blonde hair and blue eyes, who just happens to look pregnant. “Rat are these your coworker you talk about so fondly,” she asks him suddenly.  
“Yes dear,” Rat says to her. They hear more strange noises coming from the ceiling. They look up and notice kids on the ceiling.  
“Um, Rat seems as there are kids on the ceiling,” Kale observes with a shaky voice.  
“Not again,” the woman mutters. “You guys get down from the ceiling!” she suddenly yells. The kids chuckle and keep climbing on the ceiling. She rolls her eyes and shakes it off like it’s normal for her to have children climb on the ceiling.  
“Rat could we talk with you for a minute on the deck,” Sinbad says.  
“Sure. I’ll be back dear,” Rat says, then he kisses her cheek before he runs after them.  
“Ok. Don’t take to long,” she replies as they leave.  
They get up on deck. “Who the hell is that attractive woman in the kitchen,” Sinbad immediately asks. Marina clears her throat and then Sinbad says “Not as attractive as you, but you get the point.” He gives up as she glares at him darkly.  
“That is my wife, Cassandra,” Rat says as he runs his hand through his hair anxiously.  
“Your wife,” Li says surprised.  
“Since when do you have a wife,” Jin asks.  
“A few years ago. Before the stuff with the book of peace happened. We met when we landed one time and just fell for each other hard. We spent the whole time there together, till we left. Then the next time I saw her she had a son, that just happens to be mine. And since we couldn’t forget about each other over the time we were apart we got married. Then she started following us short afterwards,” Rat explains.  
“You mean to tell me, you somehow got a girl like that to fall for you,” Chum says amazed.  
“Trust me I don’t know how I did it either,” Rat says.  
“Teach us your ways,” Li says. The guys laugh and smile at that.  
“No kidding,” Kale mutters.  
“Hey where did Marina go,” Sinbad wonders.  
“I believe she went back down,” Li says.  
“Oh no,” Rat says with his eyes widening.  
“Why oh no?” Sinbad wonders as Rat then runs back down. “Rat why oh no,” Sinbad asks as he starts to worry and so he runs back after Rat. The rest of the crew follows.  
They reach the kitchen again and see Cassandra and Marina laughing. “Hey dear,” Cassandra says “have a good talk?”  
“Of course,” Rat says, “just started to worry about my girl. What you ladies been talking about?”  
“Oh just how amazing Cassandra is. Plus how she can handle all these kids alone. How many kids do you have anyways,” Marina asks.  
Cassandra looks at Rat and he shrugs. “Should’ve known,” she says rolling her eyes. “I actually have no idea. I lost count around 20,” Cassandra replies.  
“Twenty,” Li yells while looking at Rat wide eyed. Rat just smiles slyly and shrugs.  
“Done with dinner. Rat why don’t you call the kids,” Cassandra asks.  
He sighs and says “You know they don’t listen to me. They only listen to you. Though only when your mad, pregnant, or have food read, or all of them combined together.”  
“Ugh,” she says, “I highly suggest you take your food and get up on deck before I call them down here.” Rat nods and gets food everyone else follows and goes back up on deck.  
“Time for food guys,” they hear her yell. They hear tons of scurrying downstairs and see some children climb back up to the deck. Most of them are dressed in rags and have tons of dirt on their clothes.  
“Daddy,” some of them yell. Some of them hug him and then go and eat.  
Cassandra comes back up with two bowls. She starts to sit down next to Rat and Rat helps her down. “Let me guess Kai,” Rat says.  
“As usual. Only one kid doesn’t listen to me,” Cassandra mutters darkly.  
“I’ll get him,” Rat says. “Kai,” he yells up towards the bird’s nest “time for dinner.”  
“Who’s Kai,” Marina asks Cassandra.  
“The oldest, who is the perfect image of his father,” Cassandra replies. Sinbad looks towards the bird’s nest and notices a teenage climbing down. He hits the ground and smiles at Rat. Rat gives him the bowl and Kai then comes and sits with them.  
“Is this the crew you talk about all the time dad?” Kai asks as he eats.  
“Yep,” Rat says.  
“You talk about us,” Sinbad asks with a questioning look.  
“Of course he does. They’re the youngest bedtime stories. If they knew that you’re the real thing you might get attacked,” Kai warns.  
“Kai,” Cassandra scolds him.  
“What it's true,” Kai says holding up his hands. “I can prove it too,” he says with an evil look in his eyes.  
“I don’t like where this is going,” Kale says.  
“I warned you guys. He’s a spitting image of his father. Which sadly includes his father’s mischief,” Cassandra says.  
“Hey guys,” Kai yells towards the group of kids, “this is dad’s crew. You know the one in the stories.” The kids all perk up and instantly come closer to the group they then ask all sorts of questions.  
“Hey kids, you’re all scaring them away. If you want them to visit again I highly suggest you stop,” Cassandra says.  
The kids immediately stop noticing their mom is starting to get angry. Most of them leave and spread out around the ship wherever they wanted. Some of the others stayed around and played on deck. When the sun started going down the crew said bye to the weird couple and left.  
“So that was interesting,” Kale voiced when they were back on land.  
“Yea I never expected that,” Sinbad said.  
“I don’t think any of us did,” Li says.  
“I like his wife though. She’s nice,” Marina voiced.  
“Yea. She sure was hot,” Jin says.  
“Too bad she’s taken,” Li mutters.  
“Guys,” Kale says glaring at them. They then look apologetic and stop talking.


	4. How it is now/ Conclusion

4 years later  
“Kai,” Sinbad yells up into the bird’s nest “your mom’s ship is in sight. Don’t you want to visit her again?”  
“Of course,” Kai says as he pops out of the nest and climbs down. Rat smiles as he watches his boy.   
“You’ve picked it up well I see,” Rat observes.  
“Yea. It’s all thanks to you dad. You’re a good teacher. Besides I’m just thankful Uncle Sinbad let me help out on the ship,” Kai says.  
“You’re welcome,” Sinbad says appearing beside them. “I’m just surprised your mother let you come with us,” Sinbad observes as the now too familiar ship comes closer.  
“Yea me too,” Kai says as he smiles. He waves when he sees his mom who happens to be steering the ship.  
The crew then boards and the kids all yell “Daddy.” They hug him then some of them yell “Uncle Sinbad,” and circle Sinbad. The others yell “Uncle Kale,” and circle him.  
“Um Rat, you mind calling off your minions,” Kale says as he starts to look worried.  
“Kids, give Uncle Kale some air. He’s still a little scared of you,” Rat says. The kids then go onto their usual business.  
Kale notices two little kids that he didn’t see the last time they were there. He looks down at them who are both looking up at him. “Well aren’t you two cute little boys,” he comments.   
One of them stomps on his foot and says “Hmph!” Then walks off.  
“Ow! Cassandra what the hell did they do that for,” Kale yells at her.  
Cassandra happens to be giggling and through her giggling she says “Probably because they’re girls.”  
“You finally had girls,” Marina commented.  
“Yep. The last two kids are girls,” Cassandra said.  
“Last,” Rat says as his eyes widen in horror.  
Cassandra then walks up to him and whispers in his ear “Depends on you.” She then squeezes his butt and walks away. She leaves an open mouthed and blushing Rat looking at her as she saunters back to Marina.  
“What’d you say,” Marina wonders.  
“Doesn’t matter. I just got the reaction out of him that I wanted,” she says as she then winks at Rat. “Besides, I’m just excited you’re married and now pregnant. If you ever need help or advice you know who to come to,” Cassandra offers.  
“Oh trust me I will,” Marina says. They laugh. Cassandra’s and Rat’s kids then spend the day tormenting the crew. Then that’s how the story ends. Kai helping with the ship as they go on adventures or trying to find adventures to go on. With Cassandra following behind.


End file.
